Untouched Hot Chocolate
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: A quick holiday ficlet about how Mina and Motoki cheer up their depressed best friend. Rated T for slight language


Untouched Hot Chocolate

Just a quick little fanfic for Christmas! Basically, Mamoru goes to a bar on Christmas Eve and meets up with the singer and falls in love with her. It's short and sweet. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Come on, Mamoru-san! You need to get out of the house. It's been weeks since and you're still sitting around here, sulking," a blonde encouraged her boyfriend's best friend. Her boyfriend just sighed and reached over to her, trying to pull her away from the young man lying in his dark room.

"It's useless, Mina-chan. I've tried everything. There is nothing you can do," the boyfriend said.

"But we've got to try, Motoki! He's been lying there for three weeks while I've fed him things like soup and crackers. The last time he showered was last week, and my perfumes aren't strong enough to cover that smell up. Now you're going to make him get out of that bed or else we're not going anywhere tonight!" Minako insisted.

"But Mina, you look so pretty tonight. It'd be a shame not to make other guys jealous," Motoki teased his girlfriend. But he wasn't really teasing her, for she did look very beautiful. Her long blonde hair was put up in a messy bun with some small curls hanging around her angelic face. She wore light make-up; except for her bright red lipstick that matched the bright red evening dress that she wore that was v-necked, spaghetti strapped, and form-fitting, a slit going up to her knees. She had on her favorite red heels and wore a black coat that went to her thighs to keep her warm on the Christmas Eve night.

"That won't work on me now, Motoki! Now get him out of that bed and into that shower. I'll pick him out something to wear and in a half-hour, I expect us to be on our way," Minako demanded.

Motoki sighed in his defeat and walked over to Mamoru's bed, pulling him out. Mamoru grumbled a bit in protest, but Motoki ignored them and dragged his best friend into his adjoining bathroom. Motoki simply opened the shower door and shoved Mamoru into the shower, turning the water on, leaving the bathroom right after. The young couple soon heard the loud yell of Mamoru, who began screaming and cursing at Motoki.

"It's for his own good," Minako said, walking over to Mamoru's closet and pulling out from it a dark maroon jacket and matching pants, Motoki fetching her a black undershirt. "I can't believe he's still so hung over on that Beryl woman. She was a complete bitch," Minako said as she laid the clothes out on the bed.

"Well, I guess after that whole thing with Ami-san fell through, he wanted to be with someone who would control instead of having to guess what a girl wanted so much. I mean, I thought Rei-san would have been dominate enough for him, but as soon as he meet Beryl, Rei seemed more like Ami. But, if you ask me, it was all too obvious that Beryl was cheating on him. I mean, come on, she tried to convince him to do a threesome, with another guy," Motoki said.

Rei and Ami were two of Minako's friends that they had set up with Mamoru before. They all thought that Ami and Mamoru would have been an intellectual match, as well as Hallmark perfect since she was so sweet and he was so handsome, but Ami was so absorbed with her work and so vague about what she wanted with her relationship that Mamoru became frustrated with her and their relationship ended after a mere three months, most of which was Ami or Mamoru out of town on business. Then, there was the fiery-tempered Rei. She was the complete opposite of Ami in almost all aspects. Ami had her bluish-colored hair cut in a bob and wore modest clothes. Rei, on the other had, was an exotic beauty with long, raven hair, violet eyes, and wore clothes that were tight and sexy but still conservative in a way only she could pull off. But six months into their relationship, Mamoru and Motoki went to a strippers club for a friend's bachelor party, where Mamoru meet the sexy and controlling Beryl. Beryl managed to seduce Mamoru that night to call Rei over to his apartment and break up with her, Beryl lying half naked in his bedroom while this all happened and waiting for her him like a lioness waits for her prey. Soon, Mamoru had abandoned everything he had once knew and was under the complete spell of the red-headed witch. The only thing he did that didn't involve her was go to work at the hospital as a doctor, but she was always visiting him and pulling him into empty rooms. He stopped coming back to his apartment with Motoki after work and just lived at Beryl's, stopping by every once in a while to grab some new clothes. It wasn't until a whole year later did this all end. Mamoru had walked in on Beryl, who was surrounded by three men, every one of them naked. And, like the bitch she was, she simply smirk and said "Sorry baby, but as you can see, I've found something more fun then you." Mamoru immediately hid himself in his bedroom, having used all of his sick days and vacation days already. Minako and Motoki knew that if he didn't return to work, he'd be fired.

"I think he's done," Minako commented when they heard the water turn off. Motoki nodded and went into the bathroom. Mamoru had taken off his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist to keep himself concealed as he lazily shaved. The shower had woken him up quite a bit and he knew very well that Minako wasn't going to give up on him if he returned to his bed. So Motoki brought him his clothes and the couple waited for their friend to come out of the bathroom.

"I've got to tell you Mina-san, I've never felt so clean before," Mamoru commented upon coming out of his bathroom. He looked just as handsome as ever in the suit, his scruffy look now a thing of the past. Minako almost gasped at his cleanly-shaven face, for she found herself constantly forgetting what he looked like before he grew his mountain-man like beard.

"That's a good boy. Now let me put some gel in your hair and we can get going," Minako praised, grabbing some gel from the bathroom and giving his hair a slight spike. "Oh, and you might need some of this," Minako said, grabbing some cologne and handing it to her friend.

"Motoki, I have no idea how I could have ever wanted a controlling girl. No offense Mina-san, but this attitude would get old fast," Mamoru replied in a weak effort to make a joke. Minako and Motoki both laughed.

"Oh, I'm not too controlling all the time," Minako said with a wink at Motoki, who blushed slightly and then chuckled.

"We should all get going before Mamoru decides to crawl back into his bed forever again," Motoki suggested. Minako nodded and linked her arms with both Motoki and Mamoru. They made their way out of their apartment and down to Motoki's car. Minako sat in the front with him and talked to Mamoru about how Ami and Rei were doing after he asked. She revealed that Ami was now engaged to a successful business man who was like her clone in male form and that Rei now had a job at a bar. Mamoru commented quietly on how he wanted to find Rei and get drunk so that he could forget everything that had happened to him. Before they had dated, Rei had always been his escape from the world, and he was hers as well. They had dated once in high school after spending so many forgettable nights together but it was short lived when they realized that all they shared was the passion for drinking and forgetting. Neither never knew how their second go at a relationship lasted so long.

"Oh no you don't, Mamoru Chiba! You are going to come out with us tonight, have a nice dinner, and then tomorrow you're coming with me to Ami's house like we do every year and we're going to have a nice Christmas without being drunk. And if I catch you with Rei getting drunk, I'll be throwing one of you out in the snow," Minako threatened. Ami's house had always been the place for the gang to spend their Christmas's, as well as every other holiday and birthday, since they had all meet during high school.

"You spoil all of my fun, Mina-chan," Mamoru teased her. She just rolled her blue eyes.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant, _Crystal Moon_. The trio made their way into the main room, which was lit by the candle on the tables and the stage lights lighting up the small jazz band playing. Mamoru listened absently as Minako and Motoki talked to one another, drinking all of their waters seeing as how Minako refused to let him have any type of alcohol. Just as their food was brought to them, the managed made her way before the lone microphone.

"If you would all please join me in giving Miss Tsukino-san a warm Christmas Eve welcome," the managed Makoto said, turning to her side and clapping softly with the rest of the room as a door next to the stage opened up.

Mamoru looked up just as silver light flooded the romantically lit room. A shadowed figure stood in front of the light. The woman standing there was dressed in a white evening dress, the sequins on it creating beautiful light that went everywhere. Her hair was done up in a simple bun, some color of a rose sitting at the base of the bun off to one side. Earrings dangled down from her ears, probably diamond judging by the way their sparkled. There was a slight sparkle on her chest, which Mamoru assumed meant that she was wearing a necklace to match her earrings. Soon, she turned to her side and made her way to the stage.

Mamoru's jaw nearly dropped as he looked at the beauty standing under the stage light. He saw that she was indeed wearing a simple necklace with a diamond dangling at the tops of her modestly sized breasts. In her beautiful golden colored hair, Mamoru noticed that the rose color was the perfect color red, which probably would have gone fine with Minako's outfit. But it was her face, and not her practically perfect body, that made Mamoru's jaw drop. Her skin was the perfect color of ivory, which brought out her modest blush in a sweetly innocent way. Her lush lips were a coral pink color and the perfect size that made Mamoru want to kiss her forever. And then there were her eyes. Mamoru found himself lost in her beautiful cerulean eyes that were accented with a tiny bit of eyeliner and long and thick eyelashes, her eyebrows delicately shaped.

"I think Mamoru's found something he likes," Minako whispered to her boyfriend, noticing the look on Mamoru's face. She then looked backed at the singer and gasped. "Wait, did he say Tsukino?"

"Yes. Why?" Motoki asked.

"That has to be Usagi Tsukino! She was one of my best friends before I meet you all. But her parents divorced and her mother moved her away from us all. I had no idea she came back," Minako said. "I'm telling you, though, this girl can sing. We used to tease about how we'd be some big singing group, but whenever we'd sing in public for fun, people only wanted to pay attention to her. She has the perfect sound."

"Oh stop that Mina. You know you're great too," Motoki said. But Minako shushed him because Usagi had grabbed the microphone and nodded her head to the band to start playing.

"I'd like to start tonight out with one of my personal favorite songs, _O Holy Night_," Usagi said. She took a deep breath before beginning to sing. "Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our good savior's birth," She started out, her crystal voice filling the room.

"I think I'm in love with her," Mamoru whispered as she continued to sing, staring at her with a look of utter awe on his face. He couldn't seem to pull himself away from staring at her beautiful face, her voice casting some sort of spell on him. It was almost as if nothing else mattered to Mamoru in the world except for listening to her sing. He watched as she took all of her breaths from her smooth stomach, allowing for perfect sound and pitch to be presented. He was completely captured by the way that her lush lips moved to form the vowels needed to sing, watching her little pink tongue flatten and bulge. (A/N: yeah, I know, really descriptive, but I'm a choir girl and I feel that you all should know how people are supposed to look while they sing, and not lip-sync)

"Mamoru, stop staring and clap for the woman," Minako said, lightly slapping Mamoru. He awoke from his daze and suddenly realized that he had been so engrossed in watching her sing that he didn't even notice that she had finished her song.

"You know Mamoru, Mina knows that girl. If you're as interested in her as you seem to be, maybe she can introduce you two," Motoki said after Usagi finished her third song. Motoki noticed that Mamoru had hardly touched his food at all so he pushed the plate at him. "You'll be much more interesting to talk to if you're well fed. Eat."

Later that night, after they all finished eating, they hung around until Usagi finished her set. The second she stepped off the stage, she basically sprinted into the arms with Minako, although she met her half way across the room. They giggled and hugged one another tightly, obviously having missed each other over the years that they spent apart.

"Oh Usa-chan! You were amazing! I'm so proud of my little angel girl!" Minako gushed over her slightly shorter friend.

"You always knew that you were better, Mina-chan! I was just the cute one," Usagi replied.

"Oh no darling. You were the good one and I was the cute one," Minako replied. The two then giggled some more and made their way over to the group. "Tsukino Usagi, meet the man that I've managed to keep for five years. Motoki, meet my personal angel," Minako said.

"Personal angel?" Motoki asked as the two shook hands.

"Mina-chan always calls me that. Apparently, I saved her life like six times and everything good always happened whenever I was on. She's teased me with that name since we were at least ten," Usagi replied.

"Well, what do you expect me to think after the time that you knew to roll down that hill just before that car hit that tree that we were in? We could have died and you decided that you didn't think the tree was safe anymore and that we should play on the hill," Minako replied. Usagi just rolled her eyes, although she stopped once she spotted Mamoru. She felt her cheeks grow warm and couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Who is he?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"Oh, this is Chiba Mamoru. He's mine and Motoki's best friend apparently," Minako replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino," Mamoru said, taking Usagi's small, delicate hand and kissing it.

"You're quite the charmer, Mr. Chiba. I take it that you have a girlfriend?" Usagi asked.

"He actually just came back on the market last month," Minako said.

"Oh really?" Usagi replied playfully.

"Well, come on Mina dear. We have to get back to the apartment and feed Artemis before he throws a fit. You know how hungry that cat of yours can get," Motoki said, taking Minako's jacket from the chair and helping her into it.

"Artemis is still alive? Well, I don't mean to say that he shouldn't be since Luna is still acting as young as a kitten, but he always had such a appetite that I always thought he'd get too fat to ever move," Usagi asked.

"He's on a diet and looks just as good as ever, thank you very much," Minako replied. "We'll see you later Mamoru," Minako said.

"Where are going?" Mamoru and Usagi both called as the couple went to leave.

"Well, it's only polite for us to leave you two alone. Usagi, you can give him a ride home, right?" Minako asked.

"I suppose so," Usagi said.

"Good night darling. Mamoru can give you our number," Minako said, kissing Usagi's cheek before leaving.

"I'm sorry about them," they said at the same time.

"Spooky," Usagi laughed.

"It's just the affect they have, I guess," Mamoru said. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I ate before my set," Usagi replied. They stood there awkwardly, both with a slight blush on their faces.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Mamoru asked after a long silence.

"Sure!" Usagi replied excitedly. She giggled at her behavior and took a breath to calm her down before speaking again. "I mean, alright. Want to head over to my place?" Usagi asked, her blush deepening. Mamoru accepted and the two made their way out to her car, Mamoru being a gentleman and opening her door for her and everything.

"Nice car," Mamoru commented at her cute little convertible.

"Thanks. My dad got it for me as a bribe when I was sixteen. He wanted me to live with him, but my mom bought me the penthouse next to hers, and I couldn't leave my own home, so I stayed with her. But I did visit him a lot and even invited him over for dinner a few nights," Usagi replied. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that. I must sound like a spoiled brat having my own penthouse since I was sixteen and a convertible."

"Not at all. My parents died when I was young, but my caretaker bought me everything I ever wanted with their money. I wouldn't be living with Motoki if he didn't need help with his rent, although now that Minako lives with us, I'm sure it's not so much of a problem," Mamoru replied.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Usagi said, looking at him with soft eyes as they stopped at a red light.

"Thank you, but I'm sorrier for you. I can't imagine what it'd be like to not have my parents together. When I was in the orphanage, it gave me such a comfort knowing that they died together because that meant that they'd never leave one another," Mamoru said.

"That's such a sweet thought! I suppose I never really thought of that. I mean, it's not as bad as it seems. It was horrible the first few years, true, but after a while it died down and now they're very civil and even spend time together without me forcing them," Usagi said. "Well, here we are," Usagi said, stopping the car and leading him in the complex.

"You know, you really aren't as spoiled as you think. I grew up in a mansion," Mamoru commented as they walked through the elegant lobby and into a mirrored elevator.

"Here we are. Home sweet home!" Usagi announced when they got into her penthouse. They took off their shoes and coats and wandered into her living room. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" Usagi offered.

"What, no coffee?" Mamoru replied with a charming smile.

"I hate that stuff. I only serve hot chocolate," Usagi replied cheerfully.

"Good. I'll take some," Mamoru said. He stood up and followed her into her kitchen, watching her with a silly smile on his face as she moved about. "I hope I don't sound too forward since we just met, but you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Usagi replied with a deep blush. "I think you're probably the most handsome guy who's ever hit on me."

"Oh? Do you bring them all to your penthouse and serve them your hot chocolate?" Mamoru said with mock anger.

"Only the ones who are friends of my best friend," Usagi replied, grabbing the fresh cups of hot chocolate and making her way into the living room. "You know, I've always valued Mina-chan's judgment. If she thinks you're a good guy, I think you're a good guy. But now the only problem remains is if you're as good of a kisser as she said," Usagi said with a slightly seductive glint in her eyes.

"When did she say that?" Mamoru asked. It was true that he had kissed Minako before (well, it was more like make out). It was long before Motoki and she had gotten together when they were all out together that they decided to give it a try. The make out session was movie-perfect, but they had no chemistry and they never made another attempt again.

"When she kissed my cheek she whispered it. Now I want to see if she wasn't lying," Usagi said in a more demanding tone. Mamoru slinked over to her and sat next to her on the close, taking her carefully into his arms and gently lifting her chin up. Usagi could feel her heart pound a mile a minute. She had lied when she told Mamoru what Minako said, she was only guessing that Minako had kissed him before. Usagi had become so quickly infatuated with the man before her that she had to know with one kiss if he was worth anything to her. But she didn't have to wait too long for that answer.

Within seconds of Usagi's thoughts, Mamoru gently pressed his lips to hers. They kissed softly and pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes and within seconds, they were kissing with slightly more passion. Soon, their kisses became filled with even more passion and became a full fledged make-out session. Somewhere in the middle of it, Usagi was laid down gently on the couch and Mamoru hovered above her. Neither made any movement to remove any clothing, since Usagi was after all in a classy dress, but merely kissed and enjoyed the moment. After fifteen minutes, they finally broke away, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Usagi whispered.

"Yeah," Mamoru replied, looking at her in surprise. He has no idea something so pure looking could kiss like she could.

"Want to watch a movie?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded and they cuddled together, hardly watching the movie as they kissed here and there. They kissed all night long, ignoring everything. And when they fell asleep on the couch, the moonlight fell upon the coffee table, illuminating the untouched hot chocolate.

-Yeah, I know, uber corny and stuff. But I had to write a quick, fluffy fic for Christmas! MERRY CHISTMAS!

-Serenity


End file.
